A Final Goodbye
by Xandrolar1
Summary: Merlin is dying, and says one final goodbye to Arthur.  One shot, obviously character death.  Read and review


A Final goodbye

It was a beautiful day, the sun beating down from above, warming the air. It was so nice in fact that Arthur had decided to have one of those rare family outings of himself, Gwen and Merlin. The land was at peace, Morgana was gone this past four years, and the kingdoms were united like never before. In fact the only thing that had mired the past four years had been the passing of Gaius, something all of them, Merlin especially, had taken extremely hard. In fact he'd been so down, Arthur had despaired, not knowing how to be there for his friend, like Merlin had been there for him after the death of his father. Of course all it had taken was one small act, one small gesture for Merlin to know he wasn't alone in the world. With Gwen watching from the doorway of his room, Arthur had just held Merlin, allowing the man to let his grief run free, and it was the moment Merlin realised he wasn't Arthur's friend or servant, but his brother. And Arthur had realised as well.

That had been twelve months ago. But now Arthur was more concerned, because over the past few months he had noticed that Merlin's own health was failing. Merlin had quietly taken him aside recently and explained what was happening to him after researching in Gaius's books. But the simple truth was he didn't have long left. Even magic had failed to stop it. So Arthur had planned this day, so he could be with the three people he was closest to in the whole world.

"How do you feel?" asked Arthur as Merlin sat down next to him and Gwen. Merlin looked at him with a sad smile.

"Tired" he admitted. Gwen looked at him, her face a mask of kind concern.

"do you want to go back?" she asked gently. Merlin shook his head.

"No, I like it here" he said with a smile. Gwen looked unsure for just a moment, then nodded. Merlin laid back on the ground, feeling the sun on his face, enjoying it, while Arthur and Gwen began to talk quietly to each other.

_Merlin_ he opened his eyes, frowning as he looked around, Gwen and Arthur were still talking quietly, and slowly he sat up.

_Merlin, come to me Merlin_ the voice was soft, beautiful, and he knew it anywhere. Freya. Slowly he stood, Arthur and Gwen watching him.

"Merlin?" asked Arthur.

"Call of nature" he said sheepishly. Arthur grinned and rolled his eyes, as Merlin walked away from them and up the short path, before he looked out onto Freya's final resting place.

"I'm here" he said softly. The water seemed to ripple as a hand emerged, followed by her slender arm, until she herself appeared, floating serenely just above the surface of the lake, the dress she had been wearing when she had died waving softly around her.

"Hello my love" she said, but her smile was sad. "You know why I called you" she stated. Merlin nodded at her.

"It's time isn't it?" he asked gently. Freya nodded at him, and held out her hands.

"You have been through so much, accomplished so much more, but now it is time for you to rest" she said. Merlin took a shuddering breath and looked back down the path.

"You have served your destiny Merlin, no regrets, They will miss you, and they will mourn you, but their future is not for you my love" she said. Merlin nodded at her.

"Can I say goodbye?" he asked.

"You will my love" she said, as Anhora stepped into view beside him.

"Already they come" Anhora said gently. Merlin smiled at the keeper of the Unicorns, then slowly lowered himself to the ground.

"Merlin!" Arthur's cry was faint in his ears, beside Arthur Gwen was crying as she knelt next to him.

* * *

><p>Arthur emerged from the bushes, running towards the form of his fallen friend, tears streaming from his eyes as he held his friend.<p>

"MERLIN!" he called again. But it was no use. Tears in his eyes he hugged Gwen closely, while Anhora smiled gently at the loving King and Queen.

"Look at the lake Arthur" Anhora said gently. Arthur shook his head, not tearing his eyes from Merlin's body. Beside him Gwen did look up and let out a sob.

"Arthur" she whispered. Arthur looked at her, then out at the Lake. There waters were shimmering with a golden colour, and they could both see Merlin standing on the waters, holding the hand of a young woman. Behind them the light seemed to part revealing a beautiful landscape. Avalon. And waiting for him, Gaius, Balinor, even the redeemed Morgana, all with smiles for him. Merlin started moving towards them, Arthur and Gwen both watching. Both crying and Holding onto each other. Arthur closed his eyes as Merlin crossed the threshold.

"Arthur!" He looked up to see Merlin smiling at him. "see ya" Merlin said with a wave and a smile. Arthur nodded and managed a smile, as slowly the veil closed and the golden light vanished, revealing the sparkling clear water.

"Goodbye" Arthur muttered before he broke down, Gwen holding him as Arthur cried. She looked back over at the lake, silently thanking Merlin, and silently giving him her own final goodbye.


End file.
